Hikari Monogatari
by reraibussu
Summary: Berisi kumpulan cerita tentang Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga, bisa berupa Oneshot atau pun Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko No Basuke** — _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _ **Hikari Monogatari**_ — ReRaibu

 _Fanfic ini mengandung kadar OOC tingkat tinggi, TYPO yang bertebaran dimana-mana, NO EYD, AU/AT, PLOT amburadul, serta berbagai kekurangan-kekurangan lain yang tidak manusiawi :v_

* * *

Chapter 1 : Geisha dan Daimyo

* * *

Matahari sudah terbenam kala mereka berkumpul. Ruang luas diterangi pencahayaan lampu minyak terasa mencekam. Alas lantainya begitu dingin, mungkin juga dikarenakan pintu geser menuju tanam yang terbuka lebar.

Yang berkulit coklat gelap mendecih "Apa masih lama?" tanyanya tidak sabaran. Cawan mungilnya kembali ia isi, sementara mata birunya berkeliaran kepenjuru ruang.

Pemilik rumah hiburan duduk bersimpuh disamping pintu sembari berkomat-kamit. Wajahnya antara takut dan marah.

"Mau sampai jam berapa- _ssu_ ~~~" yang pirang merengek, bibirnya maju beberapa senti.

"Sabar, _nanodayo_. Mereka mungkin sedang merias diri," jawab yang bersurai hijau kalem sembari membawa jemari lentiknya membenarkan kacamatanya. Meski ia berkata seperti itu, ia sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak sabaran.

Yang memiliki iris berbeda warna akhirnya angkat bicara, "Kagetora-san, sampai kapan kami harus menunggu?"

Yang diajak bicara menelan ludah "A—a … i—itu … saya rasa sebentar lagi _Shogun-sama_ ,"jawabnya terbata. Tak lama kemudian pintu geser disebelahnya terbuka lebar, dan membuat puluhan pemuda-pemuda cantik masuk secara berjubel kedalam ruangan.

"Jadi~~ bisa segera dipilih? Aku sudah ngantuk,"komentar yang paling tinggi. Disampingnya sosok cantik dengan surai sekelam malam memamerkan senyum tipis.

Keringat dingin meluncur bebas dari dahi Kagetora "Te-tentu saja, silahkan,"jawabnya sembari mempersilahkan para _Daimyo_ muda.

* * *

"Bajingan kau Kise!"teriakan mengelegar membuat ruang luas itu menjadi riuh seketika.

Yang diteriaki hanya diam sembari mengerjap bingung. "Kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

Yang bersurai biru tua mengacak rambut kesetanan. "Kenapa kau menariknya?! Kan aku yang pertama melihatnya!"

"Melihat dan mengambil itu beda soal, Aomine,"tegur yang tinggi dengan jemari diperban.

Yang bernama Aomine mendengus "Kau bicara seperti itu, tapi nyatanya yang mau aku pilih kau ambil duluan."

Midorima yang kena semprot Aomine diam, pura-pura tidak dengar. Toh yang dikatakan Aomine benar, pria yang dia pilih sebenarnya sudah dilirik Aomine saat masuk kedalam ruangan, hanya saja karena jarak ia bisa mengambilnya duluan. Lagi pula semua orang tau, Aomine pintar memilih, _Shogun-sama_ pun mengakuinya dalam beberapa kesempatan.

"Sudahlah, Daiki," tegur sang _Shogun_ pelan, "Coba pilih yang lain."

"Tapi yang lain takut padaku!"

Teriakan Aomine membuat yang menjadi pendamping raksasa bersurai ungu terkikik, untunglah ia sempat menyembunyikan tawanya dengan menggunakan kipas. Jika tidak, sudah pasti ia akan dihukum karena menertawakan sang kepala keluarga muda Aomine.

"Kagetora- _cin_ , apa tidak ada yang lain lagi?" yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan sembari memakan cemilan kini bersua. Sebagai yang satu tahun lebih tua, ia yang pemalas merasa terpanggil jiwanya jika melihat kekacauan yang dibuat teman-teman sedari kecilnya itu.

Kagetora hanya diam, tapi kepalanya mengeleng keras.

"Aku yakin ada yang belum kau tunjukkan,"tuding Aomine dengan wajah murka. "Cepat bawa mereka kemari!"

"Ta—tapi … sudah tidak ada yang lain, Aomine- _sama_."

Aomine menyeringai "Kau bisa pilih, bawakan aku yang lain atau kututup tempat ini."

Kagetora menelan ludah pahit. "Ta—tapi, Aomin—"

"Bukankah dulu Tatsuya adalah seorang _Geisha_ , menagap tidak kau ambilkan dari _Geisha_ saja, siapa tau ada yang akan membuat Daiki tertarik." Perintah mutlak dari sang _Shogun_ membuat Kagetora bungkam. Dengan wajah pucat dia pamit keluar ruangan.

* * *

"Muro- _chin_ , kenapa?" suara dengan nada malas menembus gendang telinganya, membuat pria cantik itu kembali dari lamunnya.

"Sa—saya tidak kenapa-kenapa, Atsushi- _sama_ ,"jawabnya gugup.

Bahkan meski dia berkata dia baik-baik saja, mata tajam sang _Daimyo_ Yosen itu dapat melihat bagaimana resahnya sosok yang menjadi pendampingnya kini. Pemuda cantik dengan kimono indah berwarna ungu tua itu tampak menatap pintu dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir.

* * *

"Apa maksudmu bajingan?!" teriakan keras dari wanita cantik berkacamata membuat nyali Kagetora sedikit menciut.

"Dengar, Alex," katanya mencoba membuat wanita cantik dengan iris _emerald_ didepannya memperhatikannya, " Ini bukanlah keinginanku, _Shogun-sama_ yang memberi titah,"bantahnya kemudian.

Alex menatap pemilik rumah hiburan terbesar didistrik lampu merah itu dengan wajah garang. "Kau tak bisa mengambilnya!"teriaknya sekuat tenaga. "Kau sudah mengambil Tatsuya dariku, dan sekarang kau mau mengambil Taigaku juga?!"teriaknya lebih keras. Air mata mulai menggenag diujung matanya yang lebar.

Kagetora menatap wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudarinya itu. Wajah wanita keturunan Spanyol itu begitu merah, menunjukkan bertapa marahnya dia.

Kagetora pun masih ingat, baagimana Alex mengadopsi dua bocah yatim-piatu lusuh yang ia temukan meringkuk dibawah jembatan, saat itu keadaan mereka begitu kurus. Kagetora juga ingat, bagaimana Alex merawat mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang, seolah-olah mereka adalah bagian dari keluarga yang tak pernah ia miliki. Seolah mereka adalah keluarganya yang kembali pulang, setelah hilang selama perang berlangsung.

Dengan diiringi derai air mata Kagetora mencium lantai "Kumohon, Alex,"pintanya sepenuh hati. "Kita tak bisa membiarkan tempat ini hancur, ada ribuan orang yang mengantungkan hidupnya di tempat ini."

Alex menggeram, tangannya mengepal. Hampir saja ia akan memukul Kagetora jika anak gadisnya tidak datang.

"Alex- _san,_ kita tidak punya waktu banyak,"terang Riko sembari membangunkan ayahnya. "Aomine- _sama_ sudah begitu lama bersabar, kami tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi."

"Dan siapa yang akan perduli dengan itu!"bentakan Alex lah menjadi balasan dari ucapan Riko.

Gadis dengan surai sewarna tanah itu menatap Alex penuh mohon. "Kita tidak punya pilihan lain."

Alex menggeram jengkel.

"Lagi pula kehidupannya disana akan jauh lebih terjamin dari pada disini,"ujar Kagetora.

Alex mendengus "Dari mana kau tau? Sedang kau berada disini dan tidak disana,"balasnya.

"Itu sudah jelas, Alex- _san_ ,"bela Riko. "Tidakkah kau lihat diberita bagaimana keadaan Tatsuya- _san_."

"Bagaimana aku tau dia baik-baik saja atau tidak?! Dia bahkan tidak mengirimku surat atau kartu pos! bagaimana aku tau jika yang kulihat dikoran bukanlah sebuah kebohongan!" air mata berjatuhan dari kelereng indahnya sesaat setelah ia mengungkapkan semua kesedihannya.

Pintu geser diruang itu dibuka perlahan, menunjukkan sosok tinggi dengan surai merah-hitam. Rambutnya panjang digelung dan diberi hiasan, sementara kimononya panjang, lebar, dan berat, dihiasi oleh payet emas. Wajah tampannya masih terlihat maskulin, bahkan dengan makeup putih tebal dan lipstick merah mungil menghias bibirnya. Sosok itu menatap yanng sudah ia anggap ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku … akan pergi,"ujarnya dengan lirih, hampir seperti ditelan angin. Tubuhnya bergetar halus, antara takut, kecewa, dan marah.

Alex menjerit sebelum berlari dan menubrukkan diri kearah sosok itu.

"Tidak, Taiga! Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi"teriaknya. Yang dipanggil Taiga hanya diam sembari menatap lantai, tak mau melihat wajah terluka sang ibu angkat.

"Kagetora-san~~~ kita dapat masalah!"Koganei menerobos masuk ruangan dengan wajah pucat. "Aomine- _sama_ benar-benar marah, beliau bahkan sudah berkeliaran kemana-mana."

Kagetora hampir serangan jantung saat mendengar kabar dari pria berwajah kucing tersebut.

Taiga menelpaskan pelukan Alex kepadanya. "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu,"ucapnya kemudian—meski dari suaranya benar-benar terdengar nada tidak yakin didalamnya.

Alex mengeleng "Tidak, Taiga! Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang tidak perlu, sudah cukup Tatsuya yang pergi, kau tidak boleh pergi juga."

"Tapi … jika tidak … banyak orang yang akan menderita."Taiga menggigit bibir, wajahnya tertekuk serta tampak mura, dan tangannya berkeringat, bahkan meski ia mencitai pekerjaanya sebagai seorang seniman ia tak bisa melupakan semua orang yang tertawa di rumah hiburan tersebut. Dibesarkan dilingkungan ini saja sudah cukup bagi Taiga. Hari-hari yang ia habiskan bersama dengan orang-orang disini tentunya akan menjadi sesuatu yang akan ia ingat selamanya.

"Jangan khawatir, Alex. Aku akan baik-baik saja," terang Taiga sembari mengangkat wajah dan memamerkan senyum terbaiknya. Tapi, yang ia lihat bukanlah iris hijau tua dan surai pirang pucat, melainkan sepasang kelereng biru tua yang menatapnya aneh.

"Ho~~~ jadi ini calonku,"gumamnya sembari memandang Taiga dari ujung rmbut sampai ujung kaki. "Tidak buruk," komentarnya sembari mengendikkan bahu, "Lakukan sesuatu dengannya, akan kutunggu diruanganku."

Taiga masih diam sembari berkedip polos, otaknya masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"E-eeh?!"

"Bukan 'E-eeh?!', bodoh!"teriak Riko sembari mengeplak kepala Taiga.

"Sa-sakit~"Taiga mengosok belakang kepalanya sambil cemberut.

"Kau tidak benar-benar akan membawa anakku pada orang seperti dia kan!"Alex kembali berteriak. Kini wajahnya menjadi pucat pasih, ia bukan hanya marah, tapi juga tertekan.

"Tolong jangan marah padaku,"pinta Kagetora yang menjadi target pukul Alex.

"Taiga!"seruan kencang kembali terdengar, kini yang datang ialah sosok bersurai sekelam malam dengan rambut pendek.

"Uh? Siapa?"tanya Taiga bingung, mewakili Alex yang juga menatap sosok yang baru tiba dengan nafas ngos-ngosan itu dengan wajah bingung.

Pemuda dengan surai hitam pekat itu hanya melempar senyum—terbaiknya. "Ini aku, Tetsuya,"ujarnya kemudian.

Alex menutup mulut, sementara Taiga menjatuhkan rahang.

Bagaiamana bisa satu tahun merubah seorang pemuda lembut menjadi bidadari?

* * *

Banyak yang berubah dari sosok yang tengah bersimpuh (dengan mata berkeliaran kemana-mana) didepannya. Pemuda yang kini tampak jauh lebih manis tanpa riasan wajah berlebihan itu dibalut hakama polos berwarna abu tua.

"Jadi?"pertanyaan yang terlontar tiba-tiba dari _Daimyo_ muda Too membuat sosok didepannya berjingkat kaget.

"Ya-ya … Tuanku?"

Aomine beringsut mendekat sebelum bertanya, "Siapa namamu?" pada sosok yang bertingkah mengemaskan didepannya.

"Taiga."

Kening Aomine berkerut "Margamu?" tanyanya lagi.

Pipi pemilik kulit coklat hangat itu merona tipis. "Tidak ada,"jawabnya sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Hoo~~~" komentar Aomine sebelum menjatuhkan diri kebelakang. Membuat tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan _futon_ tebal.

Taiga hanya diam sembari menatap Daimyo muda Too dengan wajah bingung. Taiga tidak dididik sebagai pemuas nafsu tapi sebagai seorang seniman, membuat orang tertawa, mnyanyikan sebuah lagu sembari memetik sitar, dan mendengarkan keluhan klaien. Itulah mengapa ia hanya diam ditempat sembari berkedip polos.

Lagi pula apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Memikirkan tentang sesuatu seperti R-18 saja sudah membuat wajahnya panas, ia tak yakin ia bisa melakukannya. Bahkan meski Alex dan Tetsuya sudah memberinya kuliah singkat mengenai status barunya sebagai pendamping _Daimyo_.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disitu?" tegur Aomine sembari membuka sebelah matanya untuk memandang Taiga.

"Uh … itu … apa ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda?"

Aomine menatap tepat kedua bola mata Taiga lama, membuat Taiga merinding sendiri.

"Tak bisakah kau menghisapku atau melakukan sesuatu hingga aku keluar?"

Mendengar pertayaan sang _Daimyo_ membuat wajah Taiga kembali memerah.

Sembari meneguk ludah pahit Taiga menganggukan kepala "Bi … bisa,"jawabnya mengambang.

* * *

fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko No Basuke** — _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _ **Hikari Monogatari**_ — ReRaibu

 _Fanfic ini mengandung kadar OOC tingkat tinggi, TYPO yang bertebaran dimana-mana, NO EYD, AU/AT, PLOT amburadul, serta berbagai kekurangan-kekurangan lain yang tidak manusiawi :v_

* * *

 _Chapter 2 : Leg_

* * *

Dan Aomine sadar, jika setiap orang memiliki fantasi akan sesuatu yang aneh dan mungkin juga ganjil.

* * *

Sebuah tempat prostitusi yang menurut Aomine aneh telah berdiri disekitar pemukiman kumuh tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya sejak tujuh tahun silam. Tak ada yang spesial tentang itu, atau Aomine yang tidak pernah mau mencari tau. Tempatnya mungil, dan lokasinya tepat dipinggir jalan, membuat banyak pelanggan dapat keluar-masuk pintunya dengan mudah.

Beberapa teman klubnya sudah banyak yang mengunjungi tempat itu. Dan semua memberi _review_ positif, termasuk kawan pirangnya. Yang sudah hampir setahun belakangan menjadi pelanggan tetap tempat itu. Pemuda cantik beranting itu bahkan sudah berulang kali mengajaknya untuk sambang barang satu atau dua jam kesana. Namun apa daya, ia lebih tertarik menatap tubuh mulus Mai- _chan_ dimajalah bulanan dari pada menghamburkan uangnya untuk memesan bilik sempit selama beberapa jam.

Dan pemikiran itu berlanjut hingga ia bekerja ...

* * *

… dan berakhir pada hari ini.

Aomine menatap selembar kertas ditangannya dengan wajah aneh.

Hatinya berdebar.

Bahkan meski ia sudah dimaki berulang kali oleh pelanggan tempat itu yang merasa keberadaan Aomine yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu masuk menghalangi, Aomine tetap kukuh berdiri disana. Tak goyah, apa lagi gentar sedikit pun.

Cukuplah dadanya saja yang berdentum-dentum tak jelas.

* * *

Ia melangkah kikuk sembari memegang lembar tiket pemberian kawan pirangnya. Wajahnya aneh kala menyerahkan benda tipis persegi panjang itu pada pengaja. Dan semakin aneh lagi kala ia diantarkan ke pintu bercat coklat bata dengan nomor sepuluh yang tergantung apik.

Antara masuk karena terpaksa dan keluar lagi untuk menghirup udara segar, membuat Aomine terdiam didepan pintu cukup lama. Tangan dibalut kulit coklat memegang knop pintu dengan gemetar ringan. Pikirannya kemana-mana. Dan semuanya hanya berisi pikiran buruk rupa.

Ia tentu tau bagaimana tabit kawan pirangnya yang kini menjadi pilot bagi burung besi. Pria tampan mantan model majalah terkenal itu boleh terlihat bak pangeran wajahnya, padahal kepribadiannya sebelas-dua belas dengan Aomine. dan dari ribuan kemungkinan, Aomine berfikir jika pemberian yang kata kawannya dapat berguna sebagai penghilang stres itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin stres.

"Tuan,"panggilan sopan dari arah belakang membuatnya terlonjak ringan. Hampir saja bibirnya menyumpah serapah jika tak melihat siapa yang berdiri.

Benco—uhuk, maksudnya pria cantik dengan bulu mata tebal dan bibir bergincu tipis terlihat. Ia mengenakan yukata motif bunga-bunga longgar.

"Ya-ya,"balas Aomine dengan gugup. Ludah pahit ia teguk. Pikirannya semakin kacau. Dan dari ribuan harapannya untuk tahun ini, ia berharap kalau Mai- _chan_ nya yang tercintalah menyapanya bukan _okama_.

Pria itu tersenyum ganjil—menurut Aomine—hingga kedua matanya menyipit, hampir tak kelihatan. "Mengapa tidak masuk?"tanyanya sopan.

"Uh … i—itu … i-ini ju-ga mau masuk,"jawabnya terbata. Antara gugup dan takut. Padahal jika dilihat dari segi fisik, tentulah Aomine menang. Ayolah~ badan kekar hasil latihan bertahun-tahun itu mana mungkin kalah dengan tubuh tipis milik pria dengan bulu mata lentik itu.

Pria cantik itu tersenyum semakin lebar sebelum mengangguk ramah dan berlalu.

Aomine sendiri menghembuskan nafas yang sempat tertahan sebelum bersandar pada pintu. Tanpa tahu jika sikunya menekan kenopnya, dan membuatnya terbuka. Alhasil, tubuh seberat delapan puluh lima kilogram itu jatuh menyentuh dinginnya lantai dengan tidak elit.

* * *

Aomine mendecih sebelum berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang mungkin berdebu. Mohon maklum, Aomine hanya pria lajang biasa berusia dua puluh empat tahun yang hingga hari ini masih belum dikaruniai tambatan hati, jadi sudah pasti ia tidak akan mengkotor-kotorkan pakaiannya yang mencucinya saja masih ke binatu.

Iris sewarna kedalaman samudara memandang ruang sempit didepannya. Hanya ada dua sofa yang saling berhadapan dengan _air conditioner_ dipojok atas ruang.

Aomine melangkah dengan perlahan, sembari irisnya menatap lekat sesuatu yang duduk disofa—atau tempat duduk.

Itu hanya sebuah kaki. Terlihat dari paha hingga ke ujung kuku kaki.

Tak ada yang spesial.

Kecuali itu bukanlah kaki boneka. Melainkan kaki manusia.

Aomine bergidik ngeri. Tiba-tiba pikirnya dipenuhi pikiran keji, seperti jika tempat prostitusi ini sebenarnya tempat penjagalan manusia. Siapa yang tau, benar?

Kakinya sendiri cukup mulus jika Aomine boleh bilang. Otot kencang dipadu dengan kulit sewarna madu yang tampak halus. Selain itu, kaki mulus itu memakai bawahan belah pinggir _cheongsam_ berwarna merah membara dengan hiasan naga dari benang emas. Membuat kaki yang mungkin dimiliki rata-rata pesepak bola itu terlihat menggoda. Belum lagi posennya yang disilangkan, membuat Aomine penasaran ada apa dibelahannya disana.

Dan pikiran aneh itu segera ditepis Aomine. Aomine menepuk-nepuk pipinya sekeras mungkin.

'Hei~ Hei~ Hei~ aku ini penggila dada besar. Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki pikiran sesat tentang dua potong kaki pesepak bola seperti ini!'jeritnya dalam hati, dengan wajah ngeri.

Dan Aomine memutuskan duduk disofa depan kaki tersebut. Menghadap tembok.

Benar!

Kaki itu keluar dari tembok dan duduk diatas sofa tanpa sandaran. Dan itu cukup mengelitik rasa keingin tahuan Aomine.

Apakah itu kaki asli?

Bagaimana caranya dia melakukan trik kaki keluar dari tembok?

Siapa pemilik kaki ini sebenarnya?

Dan mengapa dua potong kaki berotot seperti milik pesepak bola ini bisa begitu sexy dan menggoda?

Ok, tolong abaikan yang terakhir.

Intinya Aomine penasaran.

Tapi ia tak mau bergerak.

Maksudnya, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba kaki didepannya menyepaknya?

Hei~ dengan otot kuat seperti itu bukan tak mungkin Aomine gagar otak jika kena sepak, belum lagi ruang geraknya yang sempit.

Pada akhirnya Aomine menyerah.

Sedikit meraba kulit sewarna madu itu tak apa—mungkin—lagi pula dia mendapat tiket gratis dari Kise. Akan sangat disayangkan jika ia pulang dengan tangan kosong.

* * *

Aomine pindah.

Ia kini duduk di sebelah kaki aneh yang menurut Aomine tumbuh ditembok.

Duduk disofa dengan sosok yang tidak ada dan hanya melihat kakinya saja membuat Aomine sedikit merinding.

Tangan coklat Aomine mulai meraba kain lembut diatas permukaan paha mulusnya.

Dengan degup jantung yang berpacu, tangannya turun semakin kebawah. Membelai sisi luar pahanya sebelum sampai pada lutut. Dan berhanti.

Aomine memekik tanpa suara.

Ia benar-benar tak sanggup melakukannya.

Ayolah~

Ia ini warga negara baik yang bahkan tak pernah memperkosa wanita. Dan kini, ia harus meraba-raba kaki mulus hasil latihan sepak bola?

Aomine mengacak rambutnya gemas.

Cukup!

Ia hanya harus duduk dan memastikan sesuatu pada kaki mulus tanpa cacat dan tanpa tubuh disampingnya selama beberapa menit kedepan dan menghabiskan waktunya sebelum keluar. Dan semuanya selesai.

Tapi itu semua tak semudah kenyatannya.

Ia penasaran.

Dan ia pikir itu tak salah.

Lagi pula itu hanya bilik sempit. Tanpa CCTV. Apa lagi yang ia khawatirkan?

Pelan-pelan tangan Aomine kembali meraba kaki mulus itu. Ia buka belahan pahanya. Ujung jemarinya dapat merasakan otot lembut dan denyut nadi halus darinya, menandakan jika kaki yang ia pegang milik manusia yang masih hidup—itu sedikit membuatnya tenang.

Semakin lama rabannya semakin keatas, memijat dan mengelus kulit lembut nan hangat itu perlahan. Hingga, ia merasa benar-benar berada dipangkal pahanya.

Aomine kembali meneguk ludah. Dengan gemetar tangannya merambat naik keatas. Untuk menemukan …

.

.

.

... tembok.

Benar.

Ya, kaki mulus itu berhenti di pangkal paha. Membuat Aomine sedikit kecewa. Ia tarik tangannya dan kembali duduk disofanya.

Ia putuskan untuk duduk sembari menunggu waktunya habis.

Lagi pula apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan dua buah kaki?!

Tidak ada!

Benar!

Ia butuh lubang!

Maksudnya sesuatu yang berlubang.

Baiklah, itu terdengar begitu aneh dan mesum, bahkan untuk orang semesum Aomine.

Tapi, kaki mulus yang tampak acak-acakan didepannya terlihat sangat lezat dan cukup menggoda.

Padhal ia juga punya kaki sexy hasil latihan basket, tapi entah mengapa paduan warna kulit madu yang halus bernar-benar membuatnya berbeda.

Aomine mendesah. Ia raih betis kokoh berkulit mulus didepannya. Ia turunkan kakinya hingga sepatu datar kaki didepannya menyentuh tanah, kemudian ia tata _cheongsam_ nya dengan benar.

"Bagus, ini lebih baik,"ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Kini ia bisa (numpang) tidur dengan tenang.

Berharap saja petugas yang akan mengusirnya nanti baik. Hingga ia tak sampai harus dibuang keluar dengan paksa, seperti kejadian di bar anu dulu.

* * *

Aomine membuka mata setelah merasakan bahunya diguncang.

"Tuan, waktunya sudah habis. Tolong keluar,"ujar sosok tinggi dengan surai sewarna tanah basah. Wajahnya ramah, kontras dengan parasnya yang tinggi besar dan alisnya yang tebal menyeramkan.

Aomine mengucek matanya sebelum kembali menguap, dengan wajah bangun tidur yang kental ia melangkah keluar ruangan dengan tenang.

Apa lagi yang mau ia lakukan. Tempat itu bukan gayanya.

Bahkan meski ia mentolelir kegemaran kawan pirangnya akan hal-hal yang aneh dan mungkin juga ganjil untuk urusan sex. Ia merasa jika melakukan sesuatu yang intim akan lebih baik jika dilakukan dengan seorang yang ia kenal. Bahkan jika itu seorang pria.

Bukankah komunikasi itu penting dalam sebuah hubungan?

Atau hanya Aomine yang berfikir begitu?

Sembari menguap Aomine melangkah melewati pintu keluar dengan tenang.

Dan Aomine benar-benar merasa bodoh.

Dihari liburnya ia malah tertidur diruang sempit beralaskan sofa mungil yang membuat punggungnya sakit. Dan itu membuatnya berfikir untuk menyalahkan kawan pirangnya akan semua hal yang menimpanya. Aomine pikir dua atau lima nomor telfon pramugari cantik bisa menjadi penawar luka hatinya.

"Hei!"sebuah suara terdengar dari samping pintu keluar.

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya, hanya untuk melihat pria awal dua puluhan menunduk sembari melihat kedua kakinya. Dan Aomine juga ikut melihatnya.

"Oh, sepatu yang bagus,"puji Aomine tanpa sadar. Toh, tak ada yang salah soal itu. Dia juga penggemar _Air Jordan_. Ia punya banyak yang seperti itu dulu, bahkan hingga sekarang.

Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit terkejut, tapi akhirnya malah memamerkan senyum bodoh—yang manis (Aomine takkan mengakuinya bahkan meski besok kiamat).

"Um, terima kasih,"ucapnya dengan kikuk.

"Untuk?"

Pemuda itu mengaruk pipinya dengan ujung jari sembari menatap kearah lain "Untuk membenarkan pakaianku tadi,"jawabnya.

Dan perkataan pemuda itu membuat pikiran Aomine kembali mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa waktu lalu.

Pipi pemilik kulit gelap itu memerah, bahkan meski terlihat samar, dan itu membuat pria didepannya turut memerah juga.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya angin dingin berhembus melewati keduanya. Membuat dua tubuh berukuran besar itu menggigil.

Aomine menatap pria didepannya, dan pria itu juga.

Lantas keduanya tertawa. Tawa yang bahkan Aomine tak pernah mengira akan ia keluarkan untuk seorang yang ia kenal belum ada enam bulan.

"Mau ke majibu?"tawar pria itu padanya.

Aomine menaikkan alisnya "Kau mau mentraktirku?"tanyanya, antara takjub dan tak percaya.

"Untuk lima burger."

"Hanya lima? Cola'nya bagaimana?"

Pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibir "Bayar sendiri, lah."

Dan Aomine kembali tertawa.

Liburannya tak buruk juga.

* * *

fin


End file.
